Dreaming Christmas: Oneshot
by TolkienNerd4832
Summary: Needed to write something for Christmas! Megan and Hiccup spend the Christmas season together! Which encluded decorating the tree, giving gifts, and that warm fluffy feeling that bubbles inside. Read Dreaming Reality first!


**A/N: Merry Christmas my dear readers! I kind of got writers block for the current chapter of Dreaming Reality, so I decided to write a short one-shot involving me and Hiccup to celebrate Christmas! Hope you enjoy! And no flames please!**

"What are you doing?" Hiccup wondered aloud, having wandered down stairs in the Krieger's residence to find Megan decorating a large, pine tree.

"Makin' my Christmas tree look purty!" She laughed, picking up another one of the ornaments, and looping the ribbon over a stray limb.

Megan swayed slightly to the music that was blasting from her iPod speakers, which just so happened to be the How To Train Your Dragon soundtrack.

Hiccup moved a little closer to the blonde girl, "What to help?" She asked, picking up a small, wooden mermaid, and placing it in Hiccup's hands.

"Uh, sure…" He retorted, still not quite understanding why hanging carvings and small statues on a tree had any meaning to this holiday called _Christmas _that Megan had been going on about for weeks.

Following the young girl's lead, he draped the carved fish woman over a branch, then walked over to the large red and green box, and fished out another ornament.

"I don't get it." He wondered aloud, placing the small monkey on the tree.

"Get what?" Megan retorted, not even turning her head from draping blue tinsel around the pine.

"Why you do this." Hiccup walked over for another sculpture, picked it up, and looked it over to find that it was a picture of Megan when she was about five years old, wearing a forest green sweater with pink and purple leaves, glued crudely onto the glitter infested background.

"It's a Christmas tradition; you don't do this kind of stuff back at Berk?" She was now facing him, hands on her hips, and head cocked.

"No."

"Oh, well I feel special!" She returned to her original business, only this time, climbing a small step stool to reach the top of the tree.

"What? Why?"

Megan placed the little version of Mickey Mouse on the limb and proceeded to climb down, "This is your first Christmas tree decorating! And I am the ring leader!" She made an over dramatic pose, head in the air and arms out wide.

Hiccup just let out a small laughed. Then Megan gasped.

"What now?" He asked her, looking in the direction that her head had turned.

"Oh nothing! It just so happens that my second favorite song on the entire soundtrack just turned on!"

The Viking paused for a moment and let the music waft to his ears. It only took a moment for him the recognize, it was the same music that had been playing during the movie when he and Toothless bonded for the first time, and also the same tune that Megan had been practicing on the piano nonstop. The rhythm picked up a little bit, and then, unexpected to Megan, Hiccup grasped the teen's hand and swiveled her towards him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She stammered, red pushing its way into her cheeks.

"Forbidden Friendship." Hiccup replied simply, placing her hand on his shoulder, his on her waist, and proceeding to take cautious steps with the rhythm. If he fell on his prosthetic, it would mean total embarrassment.

Toothless, who had been laying down in the living room the whole time, warming himself by the small heater that Megan had dragged into the once freezing space, watched with amused eyes.

_Finally! It's about time, Hiccup! _He thought to himself, letting a small dragon chuckle escape his mouth.

Megan shot him a glare that made him stop immediately, but soon returned her gaze to the reddish haired boy who was memorizing her by his movements.

The music picked up some more, allowing Hiccup to spin the young maiden and pull her into a dip, then return back to their original waltz.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked with a chuckle, as he spun her again.

"Believe it or not…Fishlegs."

Megan giggled again, "I didn't know he could dance!"

"No one did." Hiccup laughed in return, remember the moment during his birthday that the nerdy boy broke out dancing.

The music had ended, but not the feeling. The two stayed in their spot, staring into each other's eyes, and each other's hearts.

"Oh!" Megan broke the silence, as she ran over to the tree and pulled out a small, candy cane striped, wrapped box, and placed it into Hiccup's hands. "I know it's only Christmas Eve…but…" She let the sentence dangle there as the Viking gave her a curious look and opened the package.

What was inside surprised him, a handmade bracelet, one of the ones Megan worked on constantly. It was green, of course, and brown. The small, brown strings had been woven into diamonds on the green background.

"Here, let me help you." She chirped, taking the bracelet gingerly from his hands and tying it around his right wrist. The boy then noticed that she had a similar one around her own wrist, the same colors, only her's was circler and had green hearts woven into the brown background.

"Did you make this?" The Viking wondered aloud, watching as she knotted the loose strings around his wrist.

"Yup!" She responded, finishing his, and bringing up her own wrist to show him her's, "Their friendship bracelets, I made this one a couple of years ago."

"Thank you." Hiccup said, thoughtfully, as he traced his finger over her handy work.

"You welcome!" She retorted, smiling at the boy.

She paused, and then ran over to the tree again, pulling out another similar box, and walked over to Toothless.

"I didn't forget you, boy." She laughed, pulling out another bracelet, only this one was larger, way larger, and similar to Hiccup's, but this one had lime green diamonds on a black background. Toothless watched her with curiosity as she placed the woven strings around his front leg, then nuzzled her with his bulky head, thinking, _Thank you._

"Don't mention it!" Megan chirped, patting him on the head.

When the blonde turned, she found Hiccup standing behind her, he then proceeded to sit down and lean against the Night Fury, patting the floor beside him, giving Megan the signal that he wanted her to sit also.

Giving into his suggestion, Megan plopped down on the ground and laid her head on his chest, allowing Hiccup to wrap his arm around her.

"Merry Christmas, Megan." Hiccup said, watching the lights twinkle.

"Merry Christmas, Hiccup." She responded.

The pair just sat there, enjoying each other's company for the time, and enjoying the feeling of Christmas.

**A/N: Review please! And no flames! I know some people don't like it when people pair themselves with the canon characters, but I seriously like writing those types of things! I don't know why. Probably because most of my stories are created by me day dreaming in math class. So whatever I write, involves my fantasies.**


End file.
